Legend of the White Wolf
by storylover17
Summary: Kiba is raised by a band of Native Americans. All his perfect in the young wolf's life until his village is attacked and his family is killed. Fallow Kiba as he discovers what it means to be a true wolf.   Future romance between Kiba/OC and Tsume/OC.
1. The Journey Begins

**This is an AU world. In this story some people have gone back to the ways of the land. Others live in cities ruled by the nobles. The Nobles convinced people that wolves were extinct, while they are still alive and flourishing. A small tribe of Native American like people live in the mountains and deal with the nobles in trying to keep their land and freedom. In this story Kiba's the wolf that will return the world normal. The nobles are killing all the wolves they can find to try and stop the prophecy from coming true. You'll have to read to find out the rest.**

For well over two hundred years the wolves have been extinct. That's what anyone who lived in the Nobles City would say, but they were all wrong. The wolf still lived and only the wolf of the white fang could return the world to normal, as the prophecy foretold.

The past six days had been the hardest of Two Spears' life. The young man had been sent on a mission to locate and count the number of wolves that lived in his mountain valley home. Two Spears stopped by a lake to rest. The man looked at himself in the water.

His tanned skin was covered in dirt and his normally silky waist length raven black hair had became knotted and tangled in their two braids. His legging where wore out and his moccasins had holes from days of endless walking.

Two Spears went to take a drink from his water skin, but found it to be empty. He was about to refill the water skin in the lake when Two Spears heard a growl. The young warrior looked at a white wolf pup no older than a moon.

The pup growled and ran away from the warrior. Quickly, Two Spears grabbed his spear and still empty water skin, and ran after the pup. If a wolf pup was nearby then there had to be a pack close by as well.

The pup ran over a hill and Two Spears followed. What Two Spears saw next was the worst think in his entire life, even worse than the fire that had killed his parents and elder sister.

There were the bodies of ten wolves, seven of them pups. Two Spears examined the sight more closely. He found foot prints and they weren't from a wolf, but a human. The signs of a struggle and the bullet holes in the adults and four of the pup's bodies confirmed Two Spears theory.

Some people from the metal village must have come and slayed the wolves. Two Spears looked over the bodies of the two pups that hadn't been killed with a gun. He discovered the two pups had broken spines and smashed in skulls. The way the last two pups had been killed sickened Two Spears, most of all.

How could the people from the metal village have killed innocent pups? They had just barely been weaned and now they were dead, all of them dead, all but one.

Two Spears looked back at white wolf pup again. He knew what he had to do. Taking some rope from his pack Two Spears tied it around the pups' neck. After Two Spears buried the wolves he walked back to his village, carrying the wolf pup in his arms.

The village was in an uproar. Everyone was exited for the return of Two Spears. They had been decorating the teepees and preparing food for the past three days.

A woman in her early twenties was combing her hip length black hair with a wooden Native American style comb. The woman put her hair into a long braid down her back. She then put on her best buck skin dress and moccasins.

A two year old girl with black hair in two braids ran into the teepee, followed by a four year old boy with messy chest length black hair. The girl jumped into the woman's arms.

"Mommy when will daddy be back?" asked the little girl.

"Shy Deer, your father should be back tonight. You will need a bath and wear your best clothes." told the woman.

The little boy tried to sneak out of the teepee. The mother noticed her son trying to sneak away.

"Wind Eagle, I'm warning you. If I catch you trying to sneak out again I'm going to tell your father." warned the woman.

Wind Eagle froze and looked at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't tell dad. He'll never let me practice with his weapons if he knew I snuck off. Please don't tell mom." begged Wind Eagle.

"Then you better get to the sweat lodge and get clean and put on your best leggings and shirt before your father gets back. Now get going, I'll be along shortly with Shy Deer." instructed the woman.

Wind Eagle ran to the sweat lodge and waited for his mother and sister. The woman chuckled and got her children's best clothes before going to the sweat lodge herself.

After the children had been cleaned and dressed in their best clothing, their mother took them back to the teepee. She put Shy Deer's long black hair in two braids and Wind Eagle's hair in one long braid down his back.

Suddenly a cheer was heard from a villager. The woman and her children ran to the arriving Two Spears. Two Spears hugged his wife.

"I have missed you my beloved Singing Bow. Wind Eagle you look like a warrior and Shy Deer you are becoming as beautiful as your mother." said Two Spears.

Squirming and growling came from inside Two Spears bag. Two Spears opened his bag and pulled out a moon old white wolf pup with bright yellow eyes.

An old man in his early seventies walked through the crowed. Everyone of the men, women and children parted ways for the old gray haired man dressed in faded white robes. Two Spears looked at the old man.

"Shaman Digging Badger, I have traveled far to the east and found the pack of wolves that have been rumored to live there. I found the bodies of ten wolves, three adults and seven pups all dead. They had been killed by the people from the metal village. Eight had been killed by their weapons that shoot fire and thunder, two of the pups had their spines broken and cracked skulls. This pup was the only survivor. I could not leave him to die so I brought him back here, were he would be safe." explained Two Spears.

Digging Badger gestured for the Two Spears to give him the pup. Two Spears gave the pup to the old shaman. Digging Badger looked the pup over.

"He is a strong young wolf. Good claws and fangs are just starting to grow in. And his eyes they show a great destiny. This pup will need a family. Two Spears since you found this pup it is only logical you become this pups caretaker. Will you take in this pup?" announced Digging Badger.

Two Spears spoke with his wife and they made their decision.

"I am willing to be this pup's father and my wife will be his mother. We shall raise him and treat him as our son. This we swear in the name of the Great Spirit." swore Two Spears.

Digging Badger gave the pup back to Two Spears. Two Spears and Singing Bow walked back to their teepee, leaving their children in the care of their clan brothers and sisters.

Singing Bow held the pup as Two Spears changed into new clothes and moccasins. The pup began to take on a human appearance. He now had white skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Two Spears noticed and looked at the wolf pup that now looked like a human.

"It is like in the legends we have heard, though I did not believe them until now. It is said a wolf will take on a human form when surrounded by many humans. I always thought it was just a legend but it looks like it is true." stated Two Spears.

Singing Bow smiled at the child in her arms.

"He needs a name. We can't keep calling him pup now can we." chuckled Singing Bow.

Two Spears chuckled at his wife's joke. The wolf pup turned human gave out a little growl showing his growing teeth.

"He has sharp looking fangs and a brave heart. That is what we shall call him Fang Heart, but we can call him Kiba for short." insisted Two Spears.

Singing Bow held her new son in the air.

"Kiba, that's a wonderful name. What do you think little one. Do you like your name?" asked Singing Bow.

Kiba made a small cooing sound. Two Spears smiled.

"Then it's settled your name is Kiba." proclaimed Two Spears.

The husband and wife went to join the festivities with the rest of the clan. Some people were surprised that Kiba was in a human form, but most knew of the legend and paid no attention to it. Everyone in the clan rejoiced that a wolf had come to live in the clan.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer looked at their mother and the baby boy she held.

"Why are you holding that baby mommy? Whose baby is it?" wondered Shy Deer.

"This baby is now a part of our family, Shy Deer. You and Wind Eagle have a new baby brother." explained Singing Bow.

"What's his name?" asked Wind Eagle.

"His name is Fang Heart, but we'll just call him Kiba for short." told Singing Bow.

Singing Bow stared at the clan dancing around the fire and playing drums then the native woman looked up at the stars and she smiled.

"My little Kiba, someday you will become a great warrior and carry on the traditions of your wolf ancestors. Someday you will become the white wolf of the ancient legend." whispered Singing Bow.

The face of an ancient white wolf looked down upon the earth from the full moon. Someday the legend of the white wolf would come true and that day was closer than anyone could think.

**So how is it? I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I just own this story and the characters not in the anime. Comment if you like it and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	2. Early Years

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime. And in this story animals age at the same rate as humans just to make it a little easier with everyone's age.**

Kiba wrestled with his older brother, Wind Eagle. Wind Eagle pounced onto his younger brother's back. Kiba dodged it and changed into his wolf form. Wind Eagle frowned and crossed his arms.

"We aggraded that you wouldn't change into your wolf form." reminded Wind Eagle.

Kiba shook his head and changed back into the form of a five year old human boy. His four year older brother dropped his frown and smiled again.

"That's better. Now let's see who is the fastest. And remember you can't use any of your wolf abilities." told Wind Eagle.

Shy Deer had been watching her two brother's play and now decided to interfere. Even though Shy Deer was only seven she acted like she was at least thirteen. The young native girl looked upon her older blood brother and younger adopted wolf brother.

"Wind Eagle you know Kiba can't help that he's faster and stronger than a human. He's a wolf and that can't be helped. Asking Kiba to not use his wolf abilities would be like asking a hunter not to hunt, or a shaman not to heal. It just isn't possible. It is in their nature and they can't help but follow it." explained Shy Deer.

Wind Eagle rolled his eyes.

"Can you for once in your life stop acting like an adult. I'm older than you and I didn't get to go on the buffalo hunt with dad and the other hunters." shouted Wind Eagle.

"You're too young to hunt buffalo, Wind Eagle. You have to be twelve to hunt buffalo, and ten to hunt smaller prey like deer. You can only hunt rabbits and birds right now with your sling shot. You still have eight moons until you turn ten and get your bow." exclaimed Shy Deer.

Wind Eagle turned his back and started to mumble something about dumb traditions. Kiba gently tugged on his sister's deer skin dress. Shy Deer looked down at her baby brother, sitting cross legged on the ground looking up with great big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go back to the village? I want to see mommy?" cutely asked Kiba.

Shy Deer smiled and pat Kiba's messy chin length dark brown hair. Kiba laughed and nuzzled against his sister's hand.

"Of course we can go see mom, Kiba. Since Wind Eagle suggested it, why don't we have a race." offered Shy Deer.

Changing back into his white wolf form, Kiba ran off before his siblings could follow. The two native siblings chased after their wolf brother. Wind Eagle's long single braid and Shy Deer's two braids bounced behind them as they ran.

As Kiba reached the village his form began to slowly chance back into a five year old white skinned boy with short dark brown hair. This older siblings had a hard time keeping up with Kiba. Kiba stopped and smelt the air. He sorted through all the scents until he found his mother's scent, the smell of fresh cooking, crushed pine needles and newly tanned hides.

Quickly the young wolf ran to his human mother. Singing Bow had finished talking to some of the village woman when she noticed her sons and daughter running towards her, Kiba leading his older siblings the entire way.

With incredible speed Kiba jumped into his mother's arms and tightly hugged her. Singing Bow held her son close to her chest. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer finally caught up with their baby brother. Singing Bow smiled at her three children.

"You three just made it. Digging Badger is about to start telling stories in his teepee. We should make it in time for the first story if we hurry." said Singing Bow.

The family walked to Digging Badger's teepee. Other men, woman, elders and children off all ages where gathered in the old shamans teepee. Bidding Badger was the most noticeable of all the people in the teepee dressed in old and faded, but still noble looking, white buck skin robes. The old gray haired man looked as Kiba's family hurried into his teepee.

"We are joined by the wolf of our clan. It is always a pleasure to have Fang Heart come and hear the ancient legends." chuckled Digging Badger.

Digging Badger was one of the few people that called Kiba by his real name, Fang Heart. Singing Bow sat near the fire with Wind Eagle and Shy Deer on either side of her and Kiba in her lap, snuggling into her chest. Digging Badger began to tell his story.

"The story you are about to hear is one of how our world came to be. At the down of time the Great Spirit created the world. He made the mountains that surround our valley, the sea that spans the edge of the world, and the trees that reach the sky. When the Great Spirit created the world he gave each of the animals a special gift. He gave the bear great strength, the cougar speed, the raven intelligence, the owl wisdom, the fox cunning and the wolf humility and compassion." began Digging Badger.

Kiba smiled and exited at the mention of his species.

"The last gift the Great Spirit gave was to humans. Although the Great Spirit wished to give us humans a unique gift, he was unable to, for all the gifts have already been given. As a result the Great Spirit gave each of us a spirit guide. Near the time of adult hood a child, be they male or female, walks to the top of the spirit mountains. There the child will sit on the rocks and follow the sun for three days and nights. On the morning of the fourth day the spirit guide will be reviled to the child. The child then returns to their people as an adult and a full warrior." mysteriously said Digging Badger.

Digging Badger ended the legend. As the only shaman began to tell the legend of how the raven stole the sun, Kiba thought back to the previous legend. For as long as Kiba could remember he dreamed of climbing over the mountains that surrounded his valley home.

Digging Badger finished telling his twelfth legend of the evening. The people of the native village left the old shaman's teepee, feeling closer to their ancestors. Kiba looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, have you ever been out of the valley?" asked Kiba.

Singing Bow looked at the small child she carried in her arms.

"I haven't ever left the valley sweetie. This is our home, the land the Great Spirit gave to us. The land beyond the mountains is unknown to us. There are rumors of a metal village whose people fight with long weapons that shot fire and thunder. These weapons are said to be able to kill anything from a rabbit to a bear, even a pack of wolves can be killed by those weapons of fire and thunder." explained Singing Bow.

Singing Bow instinctively held Kiba tighter to her chest. The memories of what her husband happened to Kiba's pack swam in her head. She couldn't let that happen to Kiba. Those savage beasts from the metal village would never take her son away from her and she would make sure of it. Even at the cost of her very life she would protect Kiba, her son, the white wolf from the ancient legend.

**I'm going to be doing a few chapters about Kiba's early life in the tribe. The real story should take place in another two or three chapters. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	3. Gift from a Father

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and characters not in the anime.**

A figure stood at the top of a hill. It was the boy Kiba, ten years old a full of life. Spying his elder siblings Kiba ran down the hill at top 'human' speed.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer had turned into fine young looking humans. Wind Eagle was a muscled fourteen year old boy with hip length black hair he wore in a single braid down his back. Shy Deer was a beautiful twelve year old girl with chest length black hair in two braids in front of her shoulders.

Kiba purposely crashed into his elder brother. Wind Eagle was knocked to the ground getting dirt all over his buck skin legging, shirt and moccasins.

"I'm going to kill you Kiba!" shouted Wind Eagle.

Something told Kiba his brother was serious. The young wolf ran away from the older warrior. Shy Deer sighed as she watched her brother's chase after each other.

"It's too early in the morning for this again. Now that's enough out of the both of you. Wind Eagle stop strangling Kiba before I cut your throat. Kiba apologise to your brother for knocking him over." instructed Shy Deer.

Shy Deer had only gotten more mature as she grew older, and to her brother's more annoying. Wind Eagle climbed off Kiba and turned his back to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over." apologised Kiba.

"And I'm sorry I chased after and chocked you." grumbled Wind Eagle.

Suddenly the sound of beating drums and cries of welcome could be heard. The three native siblings knew at once what was going on. The warriors were returning from a neighbouring village and that meant only one thing.

"Dad's back!" cheered Kiba.

The three siblings ran into the village. In the center of the gathering crowd they found their father being hugged by their mother. Two Spears noticed as his children ran to him. The warrior embraced his children.

"My children I am glad to see you again. I bring each of you a gift from our brother tribe." told Two Spears.

Two Spears removed the hide from his back.

"For my eldest son, I bring the hide of a grizzly bear. Wear it as a sign of strength and honor of your tribe." stated Two Spears.

Wind Eagle took the bear skin and draped it over his shoulders.

"When ever I wear this bear skin I shall think of my and remember the lesson he has tough me on becoming a true warrior." declared Wind Eagle.

"And for my one and only daughter a flute, carved from the mighty oak." chanted Two Spears.

Shy Deer took the flute from her father. The flute was seventeen inches long and made of a fine polished wood with carvings of animals and plants curling around it. Two eagle feathers were tied near the top of the wooden flute.

"Thank you father. I shall always treasure this gift." promised Shy Deer.

"And last a special gift for my second son." said Two Spears.

Two Spears held a necklace with twenty claws and twelve fangs on it. The claws and fangs looked like they came from different kinds of animals. Two Spears put the necklace around his son's neck. Kiba's fingers played with the necklace as his father told him about it.

"That necklace is made from the claws and fangs of the bear, cougar and many other predators. There are no wolf claws or fangs on that necklace. I made sure of it. This necklace was blessed by the tribe shaman and will protect you if ever you are in danger." explained Two Spears.

Kiba smiled his eyes and hugged his father.

"Thank you dad. I will never take this necklace off for as long as I live." swore Kiba.

Two Spears pat his son on the head and smiled.

Later that night, while their children slept, Two Spears noticed his wife's worried face. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Singing Bow touched her had to her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"What troubles you my wife?" asked Two Spears.

"I'm worried about our children, Two Spears. I especially worry about Kiba and what might happen to him in the future." confessed Singing Bow.

The married couple looked at their sleeping children. Wind Eagle had his back to his parents wrapping himself in his new bear hide. Shy Deer was under many warm hides, her hair free and covering part of her face. Kiba had changed back into his wolf form and was curled up in his sleeping bag, the claw and fang necklace still around his neck. The light glow of the fire showed the lazy smile on the young wolf's face.

"I worry of Kiba too. He has a destiny that will someday change the world. All we can do is prepare him for that day and hope he will have learned enough to stand on his own." comforted Two Spears.

Two Spears kissed his wife and the couple drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Another chapter before the real story begins. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Buffalo Hunt

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

Two Spears awoke and got prepared for the day. He dressed in his buck shin leggings, shirt and moccasins. Two Spears put his black hair in their usual two braids. He grabbed two spears, two bows and two quivers of arrows before leaving his teepee.

Kiba and the rest of his family waited outside the village for Two Spears. Singing Bow and Shy Deer sat on a rock braiding each other's hair. Shy Deer put her mother's slick black hair in a long single braid down her back. Singing Bow finished tying the ends of Shy Deer's two braids.

Wind Eagle paced his long single black braid swaying as he moved. A frown crossed the young warriors face.

Kiba lay on his back and looked at the passing clouds. After another few minutes Kiba stood up and began to walk around in sight of his family. His bare feet felt good against the grass. Kiba couldn't stand wearing shoes or a shirt. All the young wolf ever wore in his human form was a pair of faded old skin leggings.

Most of the men in the village just wore pants and moccasins but some (like Kiba's father and brother) wore shirts on a daily basis. Kiba would have to wear a shirt and moccasins when another tribe was visiting. It bothered Kiba to wear the shirt and moccasins, but not half as much as when he was forced to wear a long white robe, similar to the dresses Singing Bow and Shy Deer wore at that moment, at a ceremony four weeks ago.

Two Spears finally came into sight. Wind Eagle and Kiba ran to their father. Two Spears smiled at his eldest son and pat his younger son's chin length dark brown hair. Kiba pushed his father's hand away from his head.

"Don't do that dad. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm almost a man." declared Kiba

Two Spears laughed and shook his head.

"Of course you are no longer a small child, Kiba. You are twelve and this is your first buffalo hunt. Wind Eagle I want you to look after your little brother. He's still a little rusty with hunting and this is his first time hunting a buffalo." reminded Two Spears.

The sixteen year old warrior straitened his back as a large grin grew on the young warriors face.

"I'll watch over my brother, father. After all my spirit guide is the eagle of guidance." recalled Wind Eagle.

Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You got that totem two years ago. The eagle doesn't even match your personality. Eagles are wise and noble; you're just a hunter that attacks before he thinks. Shy Deer's spirit guide, the deer of gentleness, fits her perfectly. She is sweet, kind, intelligent and shy like the deer." exclaimed Kiba.

Shy Deer walked to her younger brother. The fourteen year old girl put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Be kind to your brother Kiba. Wind Eagle might have his rough patches, but he is still a strong and skilled warrior. Don't forget he did take down two buffalo last year. Be patient Kiba you'll see our brother's true potential, I swear." promised Shy Deer.

Kiba smiled at his sister and walked to his father and brother. Two Spears had given the second spear, bow and quiver of arrows to Wind Eagle. The father and son mounted two painted horses and sent the horses into a slow run. Kiba easily kept pace with the horses.

The group of father and sons approached a group of thirty-some men between the ages of twelve and forty. Some men were on horseback and some on foot. All were armed with spears, bows and arrows and a couple young hunters even had an axe.

Two Spears and his sons reached the group. The group of almost forty moved across the valley to the herds of buffalo half a mile away.

The men of the native village had found a herd of buffalo. They had split into three groups, each group assigned to catch a different buffalo. A signal was given and the men began their hunt.

Kiba ran beside his brother's horse in wolf form, the claw and fang necklace his father had given him clung tight to his neck.

"What is the plan brother?" asked Kiba.

"Just follow the lead of the expert hunters. Stay away from the legs and horns of the buffalo. Distract it as much as you can. And Kiba be careful. I don't want to lose my little brother." instructed Wind Eagle.

"I'll do my best brother." promised Kiba.

The hunters had surrounded and started to attack the buffalo. Arrows and spears stuck out of the buffalos back. Most of the hunters had run out of arrows or broke their spears and had retreated from the hunt, not wanting to be in the way of the still armed hunters.

Finally the buffalo had been brought down. Everyone was congratulating Wind Eagle on making the final blow that killed the buffalo. Suddenly the buffalo arose. Wind Eagle's arrow still stuck out of its neck, but it must have not ended the hunt as was thought.

The buffalo charged at the first thing it saw and that was Wind Eagle. The other hunters ran but Wind Eagle was frozen with fear. Kiba lunged at his brother.

"Look out brother!" shouted Kiba.

Kiba knocked Wind Eagle to the ground. The white wolf then faced the buffalo.

"How dare you attack my brother? I'm going to kill you for that." growled Kiba.

Kiba bared his fangs, growled and ran towards the buffalo. The buffalo charged at Kiba. Kiba jumped onto the buffalo's back and latched down onto its throat. No matter how hard the buffalo tried to nock Kiba off its back the wolf wouldn't budge. After two more wild kicks the buffalo fell to the ground dead.

Wind Eagle stared at the dead buffalo and his little brother, now in his human form, with awe. Kiba was a little nervous when his elder brother approached him.

"I didn't mean to disobey your orders brother. You were about to be killed and I had to do something. My instinct was to attack and I just attacked. I'm sorry I disobeyed you." apologised Kiba.

A strong hand gently grasped Kiba's shoulders and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm not mad at you Kiba. You saved my life, I could never be mad at you for that. You did well today, little brother." swore Wind Eagle.

Two Spears approached both his sons. Noticing that others were watching, Wind Eagle let go of his brother and went back into his normal dull mind state. Two Spears looked at his sons then turned back to the rest of the hunters.

"The chief is never going to believe this. We best get moving. The village will need these buffalo. We all have wives and children we want to get back to. Come now, the faster we get started the faster we get back to the village." ordered Two Spears.

All the hunters gathered up their weapons and carried parts of the buffalo home.

Wives, children and elders welcomed back the hunters. Two Spears approached a man with his sons following behind him.

The man Two Spears talked to was Chief Raven Wing. Chief Raven Wing was fifty, had long gray hair in two braids, wore fancy buck skin robes and walked with a limp, making him unable to hunt buffalo.

"You say that young Fang Heart risk his own life to save his brother and killed the buffalo without getting injured. That is quite an amazing feat for someone so young and on their first buffalo hunt. More than I can say about me." muttered Raven Wing.

Everyone in the tribe knew of how a charging buffalo had killed Raven Wing's son-in-law and permanently wounded his right leg, making him walk with a limp to this day. And because of the death of Raven Wing's son in law his one and only daughter died of a broken heart. This left Raven Wing's granddaughter, Robin's Song, alone for him to raise.

"Tonight we feast in the honor of Kiba the white wolf of our tribe." declared Raven Wing.

That night the tribe sang, ate large amounts of buffalo meat, and danced around a blazing red and yellow fire. Wind Eagle was dancing with a woman a year younger than him. The woman was quite beautiful dressed in white robes and her black hair in a long single braid. Her name was Robin's Song, the granddaughter of Chief Raven Wing.

Shy Deer listened to stories told by Digging Badger with her parents, Two Spears and Singing Bow. Kiba looked around the village and smiled. How the young wolf wished times could always be like this. The tribe was well fed, there was plenty of prey to hunt and all was peaceful in the mountain valley.

**This is the last chapter of Kiba's young life. Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Blue will show up in the next chapter. Comment if you like it.**


	5. The Wolves Arrive

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

Kiba awoke in his human form. He put on his buck hide leggings, the claw and fang necklace he got from his father and tied some feathers on the left side of his messy chin length dark brown hair.

After he was fully dressed Kiba left his family's teepee. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer were waiting outside for their brother. Wind Eagle wore buck skin leggings, shirt, beaded moccasins and had his hair in its normal long single braid. Shy Deer wore her best buck skin dress, moccasins and had her hair in her two normal chest length braids. Feathers and beads decorated the hair of the two siblings.

Wind Eagle ruffed up his little brother's hair. Kiba knocked his hand away from his hair.

"Will you stop that, Wind Eagle? I'm no longer a child. I'm fifteen, I went on my spirit quest and I've hunted the buffalo for the past four years. So stop messing up my hair I don't like it." complained Kiba.

Wind Eagle slightly chuckled and shacks his head.

"You might be a 'man' in our customs, but you will not me a real man until you take a woman. And you have to be eighteen to get married. You still have to wait four years until you can get married, so you won't be a man for a long time." joked Wind Eagle.

Kiba's teeth took on the appearance of sharp wolf fangs.

"You're nineteen and you're still not married. And Shy Deer is seventeen and is considered a woman. So marriage has nothing to do with becoming a man." declared Kiba.

Wind Eagle crossed his arms and stomped his foot against the ground.

"I am to be married the first full moon this summer. Don't talk to your future chief like that. I have been betrothed to Robin's Song for the past six moons." reminded Wind Eagle.

The brothers would have continued arguing for days unless it was for the sudden battle cry that came from a young male warrior. The three siblings ran to the warrior. The young warrior had demounted his horse, panting and holding his bleeding side.

"There are outsiders in the valley. They come from the metal village. One with a scar on his chest attacked me. I barely got out alive. We must stop them." panted the warrior.

Raven Wing and Digging Badger ran to the warrior as fast as their old legs could carry them. Digging Badger tended to the warriors wound as Raven Wing got everyone's attention.

"I need volunteers to go and defeat the outsiders. Which of you are willing to avenge our wounded brother? Raise your hand and receive the mark of the chosen." announced Raven Wing.

All was silent until Wind Eagle raised his hand.

"I will go and deal with the outsiders, Raven Wing. As future chief it is my duty to protect my people." stated Wind Eagle.

Kiba looked at his older brother. Never before had he seen such strength and courage in his brother's eyes. Enlightened by his brother's courage, Kiba knew what he had to do.

"I volunteer to go with my brother and take care of the outsiders. I will not return until they are defeated. This I swear by the Great Spirit." swore Kiba.

After seeing the future chief and the clan wolf volunteer to risk their lives the other warriors didn't want to look like cowards so they volunteered. Raven Wing took six more volunteers before declaring it enough.

"That is enough volunteers. Now come forward and receive the mark of the chosen." declared Raven Wing.

Wind Eagle, Kiba and the six other warriors knelt before Raven Wing. Raven Wing took a bowl of red face paint and placed a mark on each of the warrior's faces. Wind Eagle had two short red lines on his left cheek. Kiba had one long red line across his nose and on each cheek.

The eight warriors arose, grabbed their weapons and mounted their horses. Kiba ran at the side of his brother's horse, a stern look upon his normally smiling face. They were all prepared to die for their tribe, as a warrior should be.

In not time the band of warriors found the outsiders. The group was small, only four people. Two looked to be around Kiba's age of fifteen, one a boy of twelve and the last a woman of fifteen.

The woman had short blue hair, wore high blue boots, a blue coat and a red scarf. A chubby looking man with messy dirty blond hair, wearing a yellow hoodie, gray jeans and a dog collar, followed the woman around.

The kid had short light brown hair, wore a pink button up skirt with pushed up sleeves, green jeans, short black boots and had three silver bracelets on his left wrist. The kid stayed close, but not to close, to a muscled looking teen with short silver hair, wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket with torn sleeves. An X shaped scar was on the silver haired teens chest.

Wind Eagle was off his horse and crouching near his brother.

"Stay close to the ground and don't let them see you in your true form. We all know the legends and heard the stories of people from the metal village killing wolves. I don't want to lose you Kiba. Stay safe and this time listen to my orders." instructed Wind Eagle.

Kiba nodded to his brother and Wind Eagle got back on his horse. The eight warriors began their attack. Suddenly the people from the metal village began to strike back.

The warriors from Kiba's tribe shot arrows and threw spears, but the four outsiders dodged all the weapons with not one of them hitting once. The four outsiders speed and reflexes were beyond that of normal humans. Kiba began to notice this and for the first time notice they had no weapons.

"Their abilities surpass that of any human. Even the greatest clan warrior can't master those feats these outsiders can do without breaking a sweat. That's it they're not humans they must be wolves." realised Kiba.

Concentrating as hard as he could Kiba looked at the true forms of the four outsiders. Slowly the outsiders took on the form of wolves.

The silver haired teen turned out to be a wolf with dark grey fur, with a light gray chest and muzzled, with an X shaped scar on his chest. A young wolf with red fur and tan legs, under belly and muzzle and had three metal bracelets on his front left leg, turned out to be the kid with the bracelets.

The chubby boy turned out to be a light brown wolf with a tan muzzle wearing a collar around his neck. And the female was a wolf with dark blue fur and had some dog like features.

Kiba dropped his human descries and changed into a white wolf wearing a fang and claw necklace and had some feathers behind his left ear. Quickly the young white wolf ran into the center of the battle field. All the warriors held back their arrows and spears not wanting to hurt Kiba.

"Kiba I told you not to show your true form. You're going to get yourself killed." shouted Wind Eagle.

Kiba ignored his brother and turned back to the four strangers.

"Stop firing your arrows and spears. These four are not from the metal village. They are wolves. Wolves from faraway lands drop your descries and show your true forms. My people will not harm you. I swear this in the name of the Great Spirit." announced Kiba.

A few minutes went by and the strangers reviled their true wolf forms. Wind Eagle smacked his hand against his forehead.

"We attacked wolves. The chief's going to have my hide for this. I should have known they were wolves when they didn't fight with weapons. Let us take you to our village honorable wolves. Follow us in your human forms. Back to the village, we must tell the chief and shaman of what we found." yelled Wind Eagle.

The warriors turned their horses around. The wolves changed back into their human forms and followed after the band of warriors, being carful encase it was a trap.

As the warriors rode back into the village everyone was at first happy and began to cheer, but then they noticed the four strangers with them. More warriors drew their bows and raised their spears. The wolves got ready for a fight. Kiba ran between the two groups before a fight started.

"Don't attack each other. My brothers and sisters these four are wolves from faraway lands. They mean us no harm. They only attacked because they felt threatened. They did not mean to hurt our brother. Let the chief and shaman speak before any decisions are made." proudly spoke Kiba.

Chief Raven Wing and Shaman Digging Badger approached the four wolves. Digging Badger chanted and gave the traditional sign of tribal welcome. Raven Wing stepped forward.

"I am Chief Raven Wing, the leader of this tribe. This is Digging Badger the tribe shaman. What are your names wolves and what lands do you come from?" asked Raven Wing.

The female wolf approached the old chief and even older shaman.

"My name is Blue. The chubby wolf is my mate, Hige. The pup is Toboe. And the one with the scar, and who attack one of your warriors, is Tsume." introduced Blue.

Raven Wing looked at Two Spears and Singing Bow.

"Two Spears since you are the father of Fang Heart you have the most experience with wolves. Would you be willing to take these four guests into your teepee until they leave us?" asked Raven Wing.

Two Spears looked at his wife. Singing Bow gave a small nod to her husband.

"My wife and I will be glad to share our teepee with these visiting wolves. Shy Deer escort our guests to the teepee. Your mother and I will be along shortly. Wind Eagle come we must speak with the chief." said Two Spears.

Kiba tugged on his father's arm.

"May I go speak with the visiting wolves, dad?" begged Kiba.

Two Spears looked at his son. He knew this was the first time Kiba had seen a wolf since he had been orphaned all those years ago and he was pretty excited.

"You may go speak to the wolves Kiba. Just be careful, they come from a different land and may not know of our traditions. Now run along and behave yourself." told Two Spears.

Kiba hugged his father before running after his sister and the other wolves. Shy Deer noticed as her little brother ran up to her. None of the wolves took much attention to it. Everyone soon arrived and entered the teepee.

Shy Deer sat near Kiba, who was a little scared.

"Why don't you go talk to them? These are the first wolves you ever met. Just say hi. They aren't going to hurt you, Kiba. And even if they did I have my bow and arrows close by." whispered Shy Deer.

Kiba swallowed, took a deep breath and approached the wolves. Blue looked at the white wolf she met at the battle field. She tried to remember his name.

"Your name is Kiba, right? I thought I heard someone yell it during the battle. So is Kiba your name?" wondered Blue.

Kiba shook his head.

"My name is Fang Heart, but everyone calls me Kiba. The only ones who call me by my real name are the chief, shaman and elders of the tribe." told Kiba.

Hige sat up and held his growling stomach. Blue looked at her mate. A large grin grew on Hige's face.

"I guess I'm hungry." chuckled Hige.

"You're always hungry, Hige. But I have to agree with you this time. It's been four days since we last ate. And the last meal we ate was a week old rotting elk carcase." remembered Blue.

Toboe slightly shuttered and make gagging sounds.

"Did you have to bring that up, Blue? I'm still sick from eating that deer." groaned Toboe.

Tsume growled and looked at the pup.

"Quit complaining runt. You could have just left that rotting corpse alone. But you were complaining about how hungry you were and now you're complaining about eating. Stop being such a weakling and grow up. Life is for the strong and unless you're strong you'll end up as just another piece of prey." yelled Tsume.

Shy Deer stood and shot an angry glare at Tsume.

"Leave the kid alone. He's still young and hasn't eaten in days. If food is all you want you can have some. Our tribe has plenty of meat. You and your friends can eat all you want." half shouted Shy Deer.

Shy Deer's voice started out angry but softened near the end. The native girl left the teepee and came back a moment later holding five pounds of dried meat in her arms. Hige's mouth began to water.

"Can I have some of that?" excitedly asked Hige.

Blue scowled at her mate.

"Hige don't be rude. Excuse my mate. His stomach is his brain. All he thinks about is food and nothing else." sighed Blue.

Shy Deer smiled and slightly chuckled.

"That's alright. I brought this food for you anyway. Eat as much as you like. I can get more if you want some." insisted Shy Deer.

Hige, Blue and Toboe began to eat. Tsume turned his back to the others. Shy Deer picked up some of the meat and walked over to Tsume. Tsume looked over his shoulder at the smiling girl holding meat towards him.

"You weren't eating so I brought you some meat. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Have a good evening, Tsume." quietly said Shy Deer.

Tsume could sense that the girl was a little nervous as she backed away. She was a little timid, but wasn't scared of him. A feeling welled up in Tsume's chest. He shook it off and turned away, eating the meat Shy Deer had brought him.

Once everyone had full stomachs Kiba started asking questions.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

Blue was the only one not eating so she answered.

"We're running away from the humans. They're out to get us. We've been running from them for as long as we can remember." exclaimed Blue.

"And how did you all meet each other?" wondered Kiba.

"We all come from different walks of life, but we all found each other. I use to live with humans in the city, what you call the metal village. I'm not exactly a full wolf. My mother was a dog and my father was a wolf. We lived in the wild until I was half a year old. Humans came and killed my father and littermates. My mom brought me to a human town and I was adopted by a human family. My life was perfect until a fire destroyed the town. Everyone in the town died including my family." explained Blue.

Tears started to form in Blue's eyes. Hige stopped eating and comforted his mate.

"My stories not much better. I was born and lived the first ten years of my life behind a dumpster in an ally. All I had was my mom, I never knew my dad. One day when I was ten she just disappeared. I looked for her for weeks, but I never found her. I left the city and travelled the country side of two years. When I was twelve I met Blue. We became fast friends. She showed me places that I could find food and hide. And I showed her how to be a wolf. We became mates a few months before the fire destroyed Blue's home town. After the fire we left the town and eventually ran into Tsume and Toboe on our travels." exclaimed Hige.

Toboe knew it was his turn to tell his story.

"I don't know much about my parents or how I got to be in the city. All I know is that I was found by a kind old woman I called Granny. She raised me and gave me my name. These bracelets are all I have left of her. She died a year ago. I wondered around the city until I found Tsume. He let me stay with him, but only if I pulled my weight and I did the best I could, but I don't know much about hunting or fighting. I always had my food brought to me and I never had to fight for it." sadly remembered Toboe.

No one expected Tsume to speak, but he did.

"I don't have much of a sob story like the rest of you. I've fought fang and claw since the day I was born. I use to run a pack of street humans. Everything was fine until they found out I was a wolf. So I did the only thing I could do. I killed them all and I killed anyone that found out my identity after that. Nothing was left for me in the city so I left. The runts just here because I felt like having a little company. And if I get bored with him, I can just kill him." seriously said Tsume.

Toboe began to shake and hid behind Hige and Blue. Kiba frowned and let out a low growl.

"Why do you have to be like that? I understand you've been through a lot of pain, but there's no need to frighten the poor kid. You all can stay here and start a new life. The tribe honor wolves and won't hurt you. I'm living proof that these people don't mean any of you harm. And they would all like it if you all decided to stay and join our tribe." assured Kiba.

Toboe smiled and came out of hiding behind his older mated friends.

"So what's your story Kiba? How did you come to live amongst these people?" asked Toboe.

Kiba told Hige, Blue and Toboe how he came to live in the tribe. He explained that his father, Two Spears, had found him after his pack had been killed. It was a miracle he survived at all.

By the time Two Spears, Singing Bow and Wind Eagle made it back to the teepee it was already dark. The three family members could see everyone asleep in the teepee.

Kiba was curled up beside Shy Deer. Toboe slept near Hige and Blue. Tsume was asleep in the corner, but looked like he would spring up at any moment.

The three smiled and curled up in their sleeping bags. This was the begging of a new chapter in Kiba's life and it was just about ready to be written.

**I promise the next chapter will be more exiting. I apologise if some of the characters are a little OOC. It's a little hard to keep some of them in character with all these changes to their past and future. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Tradgety Strikes

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

It had been a week since the strange wolves arrived in the village. Kiba had learned a little more about the four wolves. He had already befriended Hige and Blue pretty quickly. Toboe was a little timid, but spent some time with Kiba. Kiba had hardly spoken to Tsume the entire time he knew him, besides a few times the two clashed over their pride and honor as a wolf.

Everything was peaceful in the village. All the wolves had found something to do. Toboe was playing with some of the younger village kids. Kiba was out hunting with Wind Eagle, Hige and Blue. Tsume wondered around the outskirts of the village.

The gray wolf was in his human form a frown strait across his face. Tsume wasn't as trusting about the humans as the others and never showed his true wolf form.

A twig snapped behind Tsume. Quickly, the wolf jumped into the air and landed on the stalker following him. The stalker shook under the pressure of Tsume's paw.

"Please don't hurt." begged Shy Deer.

Tsume looked to see the human girl Kiba had said was his sister. He thought the girl's name was Shy Deer. He let the quivering girl out from under his paw.

"Why are you following me? Answer me you damn bitch." shouted Tsume.

Shy Deer cover her head with her hands and buried her face in her knees. Tsume knelt by the cowering native girl. After a few moments Shy Deer looked up into Tsume's eyes.

"What are you looking at!" growled Tsume.

Shy Deer realised she must have been staring at Tsume a little too long. Clumsily Shy Deer got to her feet and apologised to Tsume.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I was out gathering herbs for Digging Badger and I must have snuck up behind you. Please except my apology, Tsume." pleaded Shy Deer.

A puzzled look crossed Tsume's face. He had attacked her and she was the one apologising.

"Stop begging. I hate seeing weakness and begging is the greatest sign of weakness. I get enough of that from the runt." grumbled Tsume.

At that moment Shy Deer saw the bleeding cut on Tsume's arm. She then looked down at the knife she had been using to cut the herbs for Digging Badger.

"Tsume, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just threw my arms at what ever was attacking me and I must have cut your arm with my knife while I was panicking." stuttered Shy Deer.

Shy Deer crushed some marigold and put it on Tsume's arm wound.

"Marigold helps stop bleeding. I'll put some more on once we get back to the village. I'm sorry, Tsume. Can you forgive me." quietly said Shy Deer.

The same warm feeling welled inside Tsume's chest. The two teens walked back to the village.

All was quiet in the village. No one was awake besides the five guards assigned to sit vigil over the village all night. It seemed like just another quiet night until they came.

People wearing army like clothes and carrying guns walked towards the village. Helmets with black visors were on each of the seventy-some soldiers heads.

The warriors on vigil noticed the intruders approaching their village. They gave out battle cries waking everyone in the village. Chief Raven Wing called out orders.

"Get the elders, woman and children out of the village. All warriors must stay and fight. Take only your most valuable positions and run." yelled Raven Wing.

The woman elders and children ran out of the village carrying only a few precious positions. The warriors grabbed their bows and spears prepared to fight to the death. Of the two hundred that made up the tribe only eighty stayed behind to fight the intruders.

Kiba looked at his father and brother. Two Spears sighed and looked at the ground.

"I feared this day would come. Those people come from the metal village. Wind Eagle what ever happens you must protect Kiba. He will most likely be the main target along with those four other wolves. No matter what happens I want you to remember that we will always be a family." stated Two Spears.

The enemy had fallen upon the village. All the warriors began to strike. A soldier looked in the direction of Kiba. The black device covering his eyes allowed the soldier to see Kiba's true form, a white wolf wearing a fang and claw necklace.

"Over here we got a wolf." called the soldier.

The soldier fired his gun at Kiba. Two Spears pushed his youngest son to the ground taking the bullet in his heart. Kiba watched as his father fell to the ground.

"Father no!" shouted Kiba.

Two Spears looked at his son.

"Kiba you must run, run away and never return. Protect your mother and sister. I will be watching over you all from the afterlife." weakly said Two Spears.

Two Spears closed his eyes and drifted into an endless sleep. Kiba shook his father's body.

"Dad! Wake up dad, wake up! Please don't leave me dad! Don't leave me!" screamed Kiba.

Wind Eagle pulled his brother to his feet.

"Kiba we have to run. Dad is gone. We must focus on what lies ahead. The outsiders have set fire to the teepees and have almost killed all the warriors. We have to find Shy Deer and mother and get to high ground, or we'll be dead like father." reasoned Wind Eagle.

Kiba took notice of the burning teepees for the first time. Reluctantly the white wolf let his human brother a lead him away from the burning village and the body of his father.

Tsume, Hige, Blue and Toboe caught up with Kiba and Wind Eagle. Wind Eagle told them of their father's death and that they had to retreat.

The five wolves and human stopped on a hill top a hundred feet from the village. A woman was lying hurt on the hill top. Wind Eagle recognised the woman as Shy Deer. He picked the Shy Deer up in his arms and checked for a heartbeat.

"It's Shy Deer and she's alive. She's waking up. Shy Deer what happened. Where is mom and the rest of the tribe." wondered Wind Eagle.

Shy Deer sat up and began to cry.

"I don't know. We were all running and then this big blast happened. People were scattered everywhere. I was thrown here by some kind of force." told Shy Deer.

Blue and Hige knew what caused the people to go flying.

"What caused your people to go flying is a weapon called bombs." said Hige.

"Bombs are like a rock that is buried under the ground that explode when something heavy steps on them. They can kill anything that steps on them." sighed Blue.

Shy Deer looked shocked.

"Then those people that got caught in the explosion are…No, No, No! Mom, Digging Badger, Chief Raven Wing and all those others. This can't be happening this just can't be." sobbed Shy Deer.

Shy Deer thoughts then drifted to her father.

"What about dad. Is he like the others?" worriedly asked Shy Deer.

Wind Eagle shook his head.

"I'm sorry sister, but our father now rests with the ancestors." sadly said Wind Eagle.

Shy Deer cried into her elder brother's chest. Kiba looked back at the village still being eaten by the red orange flames. Toboe went to Kiba's side.

"I'm so sorry about your loss, Kiba." sympathised Toboe.

Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A moment later Kiba's eyes snapped back open.

"I will not let my father die in vain. I will avenge his death and the death of everyone in my tribe. I will not rest until my enemies are destroyed or I will die trying." swore Kiba.

Kiba looked back at his remaining family and friends.

"We can't stay here anymore. They know we are still alive and will hunt us until we are dead. We have to go to the metal village. It's the last place they would ever think to look for us." exclaimed Kiba.

Wind Eagle stood and nodded to his brother. He touched the bear skin his father had given him before turning away from the village and walking away. Shy Deer followed after her brother clinging tight to the wood flute her father gave her. The others went after them. Kiba looked back at the fire eating his childhood home.

"I will protect my brother and sister. I won't let you down father. I will avenge you and mother and the rest of the tribe. I know we will meet again someday in the afterlife. Goodbye forever, father." called out Kiba.

Kiba turned his back to the fire and left the land of his birth forever.

**Kiba just lost his father and his home. I need ideas for what happens next. Comment if you like the story and give your ideas on things that could happen.**


	7. Here in the City

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

For days Kiba and the others travelled. They slept and ate very little. The group was on its last leg when they finally reached the metal village.

The village was surrounded by a large wall made out of metal. The only thing that could be seen over the wall was clouds of thick black smoke rising from behind the wall.

Shy Deer coughed and put her hands over her mouth. Wind Eagle buried his nose in his bear skin. Kiba threw his arm over his nose.

"Why does it smell so bad?" asked Kiba.

Tsume snorted and walked ahead of the others.

"That's smoke is coming from the factories from behind that wall. You'll see more of them when we get behind that wall." told Tsume.

The five wolves and two humans walked through a sewer opening to get into the city. Kiba and his siblings had to cover their noses to keep from fainting from the toxic fumes. Hige, who had the best scenes of smell, didn't even seem to be bother by the stench of the sewer.

"How can you stand this horrid scent." wondered Kiba.

"I grew up behind a dumpster. This doesn't smell half as bad as some of the things I've scented things I've found in the dumpster." joked Hige.

Kiba wasn't too impressed with Hige's joke. Finally the group reached the end of the sewer tunnel. Wind Eagle, Shy Deer and Kiba sat down as the others looked around the ally.

"We're alone. Now we just have to deal with you three and the way you dress." said Blue.

Wind Eagle frowned and stood.

"What is wrong with the way my siblings and I dress?" shouted Wind Eagle.

Blue threw a paw over Wind Eagle's mouth.

"Keep your voice down. There's nothing wrong with the way you dress, but you have to blend in the best you can. It's going to be had for you and your sister to blend in with your dark skin and black hair. Most of the people in the city have white skin and lighter hair that you have." exclaimed Blue.

Wind Eagle, Shy Deer and Kiba agreed to wear city clothes, but only if Wind Eagle and She Deer didn't cut their hair. Hige had suggested that the two native siblings cut their hair and it got a very had reaction. Hige was lucky to still have his throat in one piece after Wind Eagle threatened to slash it if he ever brought up the subject again.

The group found a bunch of clothes being dried on clotheslines. Kiba and his siblings grabbed some of the dry clothes and got changed behind a bunch of trashcans.

Wind Eagle stepped out wearing a black t-shirt, torn jeans and a leather jacket. Shy Deer came out a moment later wearing black skin tight pants, a knee length red dress and a short black coat and had her hair down. Kiba just wore a simple white t-shirt, jeans and a green jacket with the sleeves pushed up.

The three siblings dug around in the trashcans and found some warn out, but still good pairs of shoes. Wind Eagle and Kiba wore sneakers. Shy Deer wore high healed black knee high boots.

Tsume couldn't help but stare at Shy Deer. The feeling in his chest began to well up again.

"Shy Deer looked nice in her hide dress and braids, but she looks down right beautiful in those city clothes and with her hair down. What am I thinking? I need to get a grip. She's a human and you're a wolf. Snap out of it, Tsume." thought Tsume.

Shy Deer looked at Tsume.

"Are you alright, Tsume?" asked Shy Deer.

Tsume turned away from everyone as a light blush grew on his face.

"I'm find! I don't need any weak human worrying about me! Just leave me alone!" yelled Tsume.

Tsume could see the hurt expression on Shy Deer's face threw the corner of his eye. It made Tsume feel bad to see her hurt and even worst because he caused her to feel this way. The gray wolf shook off his feelings and put on an angry scowl.

Wind Eagle held out a backpack he found in the garbage.

"We should put our clothes and belonging in here. I'm putting my bear skin in here, Shy Deer put your flute in and Kiba you have to put your necklace in. That's an order." stated Wind Eagle.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer put in their positions. Kiba was reluctant, but put his necklace in the backpack. Wind Eagle put the clothes in the bag and strapped it onto his back.

With one last check if anyone was watching, the wolves and humans walked into the city and disappeared into the night.

**They finally are in the city. I've given some hints onto who Tsume is crushing on. Kiba's crush will show up in the next few chapters. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Trouble in the City

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The night grew long but eventually gave way for the light of day. It was well past midday but it was hard for Kiba and his siblings to tell because the sky was covered with black clouds of smoke and building obstructed their view of the sky. The three native siblings hated the city.

They had lived their entire lives living in a valley surrounded by mountains with the clear sky over head all day and night. They were use to open spaces and seeing life everywhere. In the city, aka metal village, things were crowded and the only signs of life were that of humans and a few stray cats and dogs hiding in allies and in dumpsters.

It got even worse when people started to stare at the three siblings. Kiba had kept the fact that he was a wolf from the other tribes, but they still never looked funny at him, even with his white skin, brown hair and blue eyes. These people seemed more focused on Wind Eagle and Shy Deer than him though.

A group of five male teenagers dressed in gang like clothes approached the travelers. One of them (who Kiba thought was the leader) stepped away from his friends and approached the others.

"Haven't, seen any of you around here. Where are you from?" asked the leader.

They all stayed quiet.

"Not talking ha. Well where ever you're from you must have plenty of fine women. I see the two you're travelling with look pretty fine. I think you wouldn't mind if we show them around the city?" chuckled the leader.

Shy Deer clung to her elder brother's arm and Blue just growled. No one reacted until Kiba let out a wolf growl. The young white wolf lunged at the human.

"Leave my sister alone!" shouted Kiba.

Kiba struck at the human. Claw marks appeared on the human's right arm. Tsume, Blue, Hige and even Toboe joined in the fight. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer drew their knives and strike at the city humans.

The sound of police sirens was heard. Toboe was the first to hear it with his sensitive hearing.

"It's the police. We have to run now." warned Toboe.

The wolves jumped into the air. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer followed at top human speed.

Half a mile away the seven teens stopped to catch their breath. Tsume scowled and rammed into Kiba. Kiba growled and got back to his feet.

"What was that for?" grumbled Kiba.

"That was for getting involved in something you shouldn't have. You nearly got us exposed and all killed. Those humans would have turned us over to the nobles and we would never be heard from again." yelled Tsume.

Kiba frowned and clenched and unclenched his fists.

'If you weren't such a cowardly and selfish wolf I wouldn't have had to jump in. I made a promise to protect my sister and I'm going to keep that promise." declared Kiba.

Tsume just lost it. He dropped his human disguise and lunged at Kiba. Kiba also dropped his human disguise and counter attack Tsume. The two clashed fangs and claws. Light bleeding wound covered the two wolf's bodies in a matter of moments.

Shy Deer ran between her younger brother and Tsume. Kiba and Tsume stopped mid-lung and looked at the crying native girl.

"Stop! Stop this fighting. It will not solve anything. We have to work together if we want to survive. These wolves know the metal village better than we do. Without them we would not stand a chance. If we fight within ourselves then nothing will be solves." spoke Shy Deer.

Kiba and Tsume were taken back by Shy Deer's speech. Kiba knew his sister was wise beyond her years, but she never spoke much of it and Tsume had never seen such courage in a human before let alone a shy and timid female.

Wind Eagle stepped forward. He placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder and shot an angry glare at his brother.

"That is enough. We must keep moving. Those 'police' will be looking for us. Come we must hurry." confirmed Wind Eagle.

Everyone knew they couldn't stay on the roof so they began to run and jump across the roof tops of the buildings. In a matter of seconds the seven teens were out of sight.

**I know this chapter is a little short. A few more chapters until Kiba meets his crush and an old friend returns. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. A New Friend Arrives

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

It had been five days since Kiba and his siblings left their homeland and travelled to the metal village. In those five days the group hadn't eaten a single mouth full. Kiba knew they needed to find some food before they starved.

The young white wolf awoke at the crack of dawn in the ally he and the others had been sleeping in. He was about to go look for food when a voice stopped him.

"Kiba, where are you going?" yawned the voice.

Kiba turned around to see Shy Deer waking up from her sleep behind a pile of trashcans. Shy Deer rubbed her eyes and approached her younger brother. Kiba smiled for the first time since his home was destroyed.

"I'm just going out to find food. We haven't eaten in days and we can't last much longer. Toboe is still young and he has to eat. And Hige has a stomach the size of a mountain so he needs a lot of food. You and Blue also need to stay strong. Wind Eagle won't admit it, but he's grown weak from not eating. And I'm not much better. That Tsume hasn't said anything, but even he must be hungry. I'll stick to the shadows and I promise to be safe." explained Kiba.

Shy Deer smiled and hugged her little brother.

"Find some food and run back here as fast as you can little brother." whispered Shy Deer.

The white wolf turned away from his human sister and disappeared into the morning twilight. Kiba searched for over an hour for food and he still found nothing. Kiba sat on the lid of a dumpster.

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She wore loss black pants, a pink hoodie and had waist length black hair in a ponytail. The girl smiled and approached Kiba.

"Hi there. My names Akina. What's your name?" asked Akina.

Kiba looked at the girl then back to the ground. Akina sat beside Kiba.

"Not much of a talker. I would expect a white wolf to be more talkative." assumed Akina.

Kiba jumped up and growled at the girl.

"How do you know I'm a wolf?" growled Kiba.

Akina stood back up and approached Kiba.

"I know you're a wolf because I'm a wolf too." told Akina.

Suddenly the human Akina disappeared and a black wolf with a white chest and white tipped tail appeared in her place. A few moments later the wolf disappeared and Akina reappeared. Kiba was completely shocked.

"You can't even tell when you're looking at your own species. This disguise is only supposed to fool humans, but not other animals. I almost didn't notice you were a wolf either. It's a good thing I know how to look around searten kinds of magic." stated Akina.

A light grin grew on Kiba's face.

"Then you must know of the tribes that live in the mountain valley. It is true I know a little magic. I was taught by the tribe shaman to hide my true form from any living creature, not just humans. The only side effects are I can't tell if I am looking at another wolf unless I concentrate really hard." confessed Kiba.

Akina smirked and walked around Kiba. She batted her eyes at him and made the white wolf blush. Akina walked two of her fingers up Kiba's arm.

"So what is your name?" flirted Akina.

"My names Fang Heart, but everyone calls me Kiba." huffed Kiba.

Akina dropped her flirting act and turned to leave the ally.

"I know where you can get some food if you're hungry. Just follow me." said Akina.

The two wolves ran out of the ally. They turned a couple corners and ran down some narrow allies before coming to the back door of a butcher shop. Akina picked the lock and enter the back door.

Kiba stuck his head threw the back door. He looked at Akina tear down chunks of meat.

"Isn't this stealing?" whispered Kiba.

Since the day he had come to live in the tribe Kiba had been taught not to take anything without asking and repay the person for their kindness. His parents taught him to always be kind and polite; stealing would go against everything his parents had taught him. After losing his parents to the invaders, their teaching was all Kiba had left of them. Betraying those teachings would be betraying the last connection he had to his parents, and Kiba didn't want to do that.

"We do what we have to in order to survive. What ever morals you have about stealing you have to drop. This is the only way we can get food besides eating it out of a dumpster or lowering ourselves to become human pets. Show a little pride for being a wolf." snapped Akina.

Kiba's face became angry and he let out a low growl.

"I'm a wolf. I'm proud of my ancestry and my heritage. Just because I don't like stealing doesn't mean I don't have any pride in my species. My parents taught me never to steal. Following their teachings is the last thing I have of them since they died." growled Kiba.

Akina looked shocked.

"I didn't know you lost your parents. I'm sorry, but wouldn't they want you to live instead of die. Remembering what they taught you is important, but would they really want you to starve to hold up those teachings." explained Akina.

What Akina said made sense. The group had been getting hungry and it wouldn't be long until they starved to death. Stealing was the only way he could get good food that wasn't from the trashcan.

Reluctantly Kiba tour down a leg of meat and ran out of the butcher shop. Akina followed after the white wolf.

"That's a lot of meat for just one wolf." noted Akina.

"It's not just for me, it's for my friends and siblings. I'm travelling with my older brother and sister and four other wolves. You can join us if you like." offered Kiba.

Akina helped Kiba drag the large leg of meat to where the others had been hiding. Wind Eagle was furious as he saw his younger brother turn the corner.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you Kiba. I thought one of those intruders that destroyed our home took you. Do you know how worried I was? I nearly skinned everyone here trying to go look for you. If it wasn't for Shy Deer I would have lost it. Now tell me where you were." snapped Wind Eagle.

Kiba dragged the meat into sight.

"I was out getting food and I found a friend." said Kiba.

Akina walked into everyone's sight. Kiba explained that he had to steal the meat to get food and Akina helped him get it. He also explained that Akina was a wolf like them.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer were excepting of Akina, but the other wolves were a little suspicious. Most of them dropped their suspicions when they began to eat. Akina pulled Kiba away from the others.

"I can tell that only four of those you are travelling with are wolves. The other two are humans. You mind explaining why a pack of wolves are travelling with humans?" asked Akina.

"Those humans are my older brother and sister. I was raised by a tribe of humans after my birth family was killed. Not too long ago some strangers came to our village and destroyed it. My parents and everyone else in the tribe was killed. My siblings and I are all that are left of a once prospering tribe." explained Kiba.

Akina put a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I was raised by a native shaman in a cave far from here. That is how I know how to look around magic. He taught me everything I know. He was killed last summer by the same men that killed your family. I swore to avenge him or die trying." exclaimed Akina.

Kiba smiled at Akina.

"Let's not think of the past. We should probably eat some of that meat before it is all gone." replied Kiba.

The two wolves went to get their share of the meat. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**In the next chapter an old friend returns. You'll have to guess who it is though. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. An Old Friend Returns

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The group had moved on after they finished their meal. It was now past midday and the city was buzzing like a beehive with activity. It made the native siblings feel uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many unfamiliar people.

Suddenly Hige's stomach began to growl. Everyone looked at the embarrassed Hige as he gave off a big goofy smile.

"I'm still pretty hungry. When's the next time we're going to eat. I'm starving." complained Hige.

Blue shook her head and stared at her mate.

"Is food all you think about, Hige? We just ate this morning and your still complaining about being hungry." sighed Blue.

Hige frowned and became more defensive.

"I don't think about food all the time, Blue. I sometimes think about girls, lots and lots of girls." fantasized Hige.

Blue snapped her mate back to reality with an angry growl. Hige gulped and Blue's teeth look on the appearance of wolf fangs.

"What were you saying?" growled Blue.

Hige tried to calm his mate down.

"Calm down Blue. I didn't mean any of it. You're the only girl for me and besides we are mates. Once two wolves have mated they are mates until the day they die. So you're stuck with this useless lunch bag until I die." stated Hige.

Blue smiled and licked her mate's cheek, the wolf way of kissing.

"You're not useless Hige just a bit lazy. But when you put your mind to something you'll stop at nothing until you get it. That's why I chose you as my mate, Hige, and I love every bit about you, even your quirks and enormous apatite." confessed Blue.

Hige smiled and licked his mate back. Toboe covered his eyes and complained like any young child would, seeing two people he cared about show affection. Blue chuckled and knelt to Toboe's height.

"Just give it some time, Toboe. You'll find someone to love someday soon. Who knows you could be even more affectionate than me and Hige are." teased Blue.

Toboe crossed his arms and looked away from his female friend.

"It's not funny Blue. And you know I think girls are disgusting. Not that you, Shy Deer, or the new wolf Akina are disgusting, it's just the relationship part of being with females is disgusting. Hopefully I can stay young and won't have to go through all this romance stuff." complained Toboe.

Wind Eagle walked over to Toboe.

"Romance and getting married are important parts in becoming a man. If our village hadn't been destroyed I would have been married my beloved Robin's Song, the first full moon this summer." told Wind Eagle.

Kiba walked in front of his brother and got everyone's attention.

"Let me apologise for my brother. He thinks the only way to truly become a man is through marriage. What he does not realise that marriage is a sacred bond between two people, not a way of becoming a man. I am at least a little more, clear headed than him. Although being the only wolf in my tribe didn't allow me the opportunity of finding a mate." exclaimed Kiba.

Akina decided to jump in on the conversation.

"I've never been one for that lovey dovey stuff, but I don't hate romance and I wouldn't mind having a mate. Though living in a cave with only a rough shaman for company doesn't give much of a chance for romance, or even seeing another wolf. What about you Shy Deer? Was there someone from your tribe you liked?" wondered Akina.

A mad red blush bloomed on Shy Deer's face. She knew she had to answer the question, or else she would look suspicious.

"I do sort of like someone, but he's not from my tribe." whispered Shy Deer.

Shy Deer could feel her face get hotter and her hands began to sweat.

"If I'm lucky they will all think I was talking about a boy from one of our brother tribes. Some of the young men from the other tribes did ask father if I could marry them when I came of age. Hopefully Wind Eagle and Kiba will think it was one of those guys I liked and the others will just be fine with me answer. I would die if they found out I liked Tsume." thought Shy Deer.

Tsume had had enough of the useless talk and decided to end it.

"Will you all just be dam quiet? This conversation about love and romance has nothing to do with our survival. So unless you want to go up against me if a fight, I suggest you drop it." shouted Tsume.

Tsume turned around and stormed off. The others all shrugged and followed after the enraged gray wolf.

The day had grown longer and soon the sun would set. A familiar voice caught Kiba's ear. Wind Eagle looked at his little brother.

"You alright Kiba?" asked Wind Eagle.

"I'm fine Wind Eagle. I just thought I heard a voice from the…never mind it's not important. We should keep moving. We have to find someplace to sleep before the sun sets." answered Kiba.

Wind Eagle noticed his brother was being distant, something Kiba was not. He wanted to ask his brother what was wrong, but Wind Eagle knew it would be best if he didn't pressure Kiba anymore than he already was.

A half an hour later the group ran into bunch of human children playing together. Once of the children knocked the ball they had been playing with in Kiba's direction. A boy ran to go get the ball. Kiba picked up the ball and gave it to the boy.

"Is this what you are looking for?" said Kiba.

"Thanks. I haven't seen any of you around here before? Are you new in town?" wondered the boy.

Kiba looked at the others then back to the boy.

"We just arrived here not too long ago. We plan on moving out as soon as we regain our strength." told Kiba.

"Then you're the second bunch of new people to arrive in the city." stated the boy.

Kiba titled his head and looked confused.

"What do you mean by second?" asked Kiba.

"Some old homeless guy showed up in town about four days ago. He's pretty crazy. He keeps muttering something about howling wolves and ancient winds." responded the boy.

Instantly Kiba's face light up with shock. A girl waved her hand in the air. Behind her stood ten other kids.

"Hurry up, James. It's nearly curfew and we still have to finish the game." called the girl.

The boy turned to leave.

"Thanks for giving me back my ball. I have to go now. Thanks again." thanked the boy.

Kiba got the boy's attention before he ran off.

"Wait kid. Before you go can you tell me where this man that speaks of howling wolves and ancient winds is?" asked Kiba.

"Sure I can. The last I saw of him, he was sitting in an ally two blocks down behind a dumpster." stated the boy.

Kiba ran past the boy and left the others far behind him. Wind Eagle groaned as his little brother ran off again.

"Kiba, wait for us. We better go after him. Who knows how much trouble he can get himself into?" sighed Wind Eagle.

Wind Eagle, Shy Deer and the five wolves ran after Kiba at top speed.

In a matter of moments Kiba arrived at the place the boy said the crazy man would be in. Sure enough Kiba found the man. The man was in his mid eighties, had long gray hair in two braids and dressed in tattered clothing. The others arrived at Kiba approached the man.

"The wolves howl upon the ancient wind." repeated the old man.

Kiba knew what to say next.

"For the wind is truly howling." responded Kiba.

The street man looked up from the ground and in Kiba's direction.

"The ancestor's voices are carried upon the wind." said the old man.

"For the ancestors live on within all of us." replied Kiba.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer gasped as Kiba finished of the ancient saying.

"What was that all about?" asked Hige.

Shy Deer looked at the chubby wolf.

"That was an ancient code only known by the tribes. All children have to memorise it at an early age. If this man knows the code…." realised Shy Deer.

"Then he must be one of us." finished off Wind Eagle.

The old man stood and stared in Kiba's direction, his eyes looking towards the ground.

"How do you know that code?" wonder the old man.

"I know it because I am of the tribes. My name is Fang Heart, second son of Two Spears and Singing Bow." announced Kiba.

Surprise showed on the old man's face. Suddenly without warning the old man hugged Kiba.

"Fang Heart you survived the destruction of our tribe. I cannot believe you are alive." angst the old man.

Kiba looked at the old man's face for the first time. What the young white wolf saw shocked him. He was looking at the stern, but kind, face of the old tribe shaman, Digging Badger.

"Wind Eagle, Shy Deer it's Digging Badger. He survived the tribe's destruction. It's Digging Badger he's alive." cheered Kiba.

Wind Eagle and Shy Deer ran to their old tribe shaman. Sure enough it was Digging Badger. Digging Badger gentle traced the faces of Wind Eagle and Shy Deer with his shaky old hand.

"It is you Wind Eagle and Shy Deer. You have looked after your little brother well. Your parents would be so proud of you." assured Digging Badger.

Shy Deer placed her hand against Digging Badgers hand that rested against her cheek. The young native girl looked into the old shamans eyes.

"Digging Badger you're blind!" gasped Shy Deer.

Wind Eagle and Kiba took notice of the old shaman's blindness for the first time.

"Yes I am blind. It happened in a different part of the metal village. I was captured and tortured. They wanted my nolage about wolves, but I would not betray my tribe. I was able to escape, but not before I lost my sight." weakly explained Digging Badger.

Digging Badger told the story of him and many others of the tribe being captured, shoved in cages and being held in a dark underground lab. Kiba and his siblings were horrified by what Digging Badger described, but they were exited to hear that some of their tribe survived.

"How much of the tribe survived, Digging Badger?" asked Wind Eagle.

Digging Badger looked in Wind Eagle's direction.

"I was captured along with Chief Raven Wing, Robin's Song, Singing Bow and twelve others. I do not know what happened to them, or if they are still alive. For all I know they could all be dead, but they could also still be alive." exclaimed Digging badger.

The three native siblings were exited.

"Robin's Song has survived. I can save her and they we can get married." declared Wind Eagle.

"And the chief is also still alive. If we can get him and the others out we can rebuild the tribe." excitedly said Shy Deer.

"And most of all we can save mom and be a family again." cheered Kiba.

Digging Badger got the attention of the three siblings again.

"You must listen to me. There is a man they call Darcia. He is the one who ordered the attack on our village. He holds the flower maiden, Cheza, as his prisoner. Fang Heart you must free the flower maiden and defeat Darcia. It is the only way to return the world to normal. Once you have the flower maiden you must go to the top of half moon cliff. There you must recite the ancient prayer and the world will be brought out of the darkness and into the light. Only you can do this Fang Heart. You are the white wolf of the ancient legend. Only you can bring peace to the world." explained Digging Badger.

Kiba turned to his tribe shaman.

"I will complete the ancient legend Digging Badger. We will rescue our people and the flower maiden. With your guidance we will surely be able to defeat this Darcia and bring peace to the world." proclaimed Kiba.

Digging Badger's face became grim and sad. He placed a hand on the young wolf's shoulder.

"I am sorry Fang Heart, but I cannot go with you. I am old and without my sight I am of no help to you. Even if I did have my sight I would still be no help. I have been tortured beyond my bodies repair. I only have a few more days before I die a slow painful death. Fang Heart I want you to end my suffering." exclaimed Digging Badger.

Kiba was shocked and his eyes began to water. Digging Badger reached behind the dumpster and pulled out a spear, bow and quiver of arrows and an axe.

"All your weapons were destroyed during the attack. I was able to take these with me before I escaped. Take these and remember I will always be with you." stated Digging Badger.

Wind Eagle took the spear and axe. Shy Deer strapped the quiver to her back and held the arrow to her hand. Kiba had burst into tears. Digging Badger embraced the crying young wolf in a hug.

"Can you not heal yourself, Digging Badger? I could try and find some herbs. We could help guide and protect you. Just don't leave us Digging Badger. I can't stand to lose someone else I care about." sobbed Kiba.

"I care for you to Fang Heart. You are like a grandson to me, but you must do this. End my suffering please my grandson." asked Digging Badger.

With one bit of his fangs Kiba ended Digging Badger's life. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer comforted their brother and turned to leave. The others followed after the three native siblings.

Kiba swore to avenge the death of his father and the ones who caused Digging Badger so much pain. The young wolf would avenge his family and his tribe if it was the last thing he would do.

**So we know where the story is headed. I still need ideas of what could happen next. I won't update the story until I have five more comments. Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Song of the Flower Maiden

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The pack had decided to wrest for the night on the top of a roof. Everyone was asleep besides Kiba who was sitting in silent vigil. Kiba jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The white wolf looked to see Akina smiling at him.

"You should get some sleep; it will be light in a few hours. What exactly are you doing up anyway?" wondered Akina.

Kiba smiled and let out a quiet chuckle.

"I was sitting in silent vigil. It was a tradition back in my village. When our parents were both sitting vigil, my siblings and I would take turns keeping watch over each other the entire night. Old habits die hard I guess." chuckled Kiba.

Akina smirked and playfully pushed Kiba. The two wolves sat on the roof, looking at the stars, for the rest of the night.

Akina decided to take a risk and leaned into Kiba's chest. Kiba slightly blushed as he looked at Akina. The two wolves looked into each other's eyes and realised something both had been ignoring until that moment. Kiba gently grabbed Akina's hands, a slight blush growing on his face.

"Akina, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I think I'm in love with you." confessed Kiba.

Akina leaned into Kiba's ear.

"I think I love you too Kiba." whispered Akina.

The black and white wolf leaned in and shared their first kiss. The two lovers soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Kiba had the most pleasant sleep he had since his village was destroyed.

At first light everyone moved out. The pack found the noble's factory in the center of the city. They had left the roof tops behind and now travelled by ground.

The three native siblings got changed behind some trashcans in an ally. A moment later Wind Eagle emerged wearing his buck skin leggings, shirt and moccasins, spear in hand and axe on his belt. Shy Deer appeared a moment later wearing her buck skin dress and moccasins, the bow and quiver of arrows over her back. Wind Eagle had his hair in a single braid down his back and Shy Deer had her hair in two braids.

Kiba followed after his siblings a few moments later wearing his faded buck skin pants. Two feathers were tied behind Kiba's left ear. Wind Eagle pulled out his bear skin, Shy Deer's flute and Kiba's necklace from the backpack.

"We will need these. They hold power from our father and ancestors. Don't lose them. This is all we have left of our father." exclaimed Wind Eagle.

Wind Eagle draped the bear hide over his shoulders. Shy Deer tied the flute around her neck. Kiba put on the necklace sending a silent prayer to his father. The siblings then looked at their wolf friends.

"Let's go!" dramatically said Kiba.

The group found a tunnel and entered the military factory. Suddenly the scent of flowers overcame all the wolves' senses. They followed the scent to a lab.

They could see people dressed in white lab coats walking over the grate they had been looking through. A large sphere filled with a green liquid was in the view of the wolves. A female human like figure wearing a single piece purple bodysuit was in the sphere. Kiba was drown to the figures chin length violet hair and bright red eyes.

They memorised were the flower maiden was located and continued to look for the surviving villagers. Farther and farther down the pack climbed until they found a door with guards. Something instinctive told the native siblings their people were behind the door.

Before any of the humans could react, Wind Eagle, Shy Deer and Kiba had knocked the guards unconscious. Wind Eagle took a set of keys from one of the guards and opened the door. As the doors opened the people from behind the doors cowered in their cages.

Shy Deer closed the door once everyone was safely inside. A light switched on automatically. Kiba's face light up as he saw his mother in the cage far to his right. Kiba ran to his mother and looked at her through the cage.

Singing Bow had her face hidden, but Kiba could see the burn marks and torte marks on his mother's arms and legs. Kiba reached his hand through the bars.

"Mom! It's me Kiba. I've come to save you and the tribe. Wind Eagle and Shy Deer are here with me. Just look up mom. Please just look at me mom." begged Kiba.

Singing Bow looked up and stared into the lightly crying eyes of her youngest child. The wounded mother crawled to her son. Kiba's siblings knelt by their brother as their mother crawled to them.

Instantly Kiba saw his mothers broken and swollen leg right leg. That's why she had been crawling her leg couldn't support her.

"Mother what happened to your leg!" gasped Kiba.

Singing Bow gently touched her wolf son's face.

"Don't worry about me Kiba. Get the others out before those people come back. Hurry now before they notice you are here." panicked Singing Bow.

Wind Eagle, Shy Deer, Kiba and all their friends got to work getting the villagers out of the cages. The villagers were mostly elders and woman. The youngest was an eighteen year old girl named Robin's Song, who Wind Eagle was happy to see. The oldest was Chief Raven Wing.

Chief Raven Wing put a hand on Wind Eagle's shoulder. The young warrior looked at his chief and future grandfather-in-law.

"Wind Eagle you must take my granddaughter and run. Find the flower maiden, protect your brother and get to the cliff. Then the world will be set right. Go now we will be fine. Hurry before it is too late." bellowed Raven Wing.

Wind Eagle grabbed his betrotheds arm and ran back into the tunnel. Shy Deer and the wolves followed after the two lovers. Kiba hugged his mother one last time.

"I don't want to leave you mom. I lost dad, the tribe, Digging Badger and now I'm going to lose you. I can't take much more of this." sobbed Kiba.

Singing Bow held her son close to her chest and gently pated his hair.

"I know you have been through a lot lately Kiba. So much has happened in less than two weeks to change your life forever. You still have your brother and sister. You must be brave my little warrior. Your father and I will be watching over you from the afterlife." promised Singing Bow.

Kiba slowly pulled away from his mother and turned into the tunnel, leaving her behind forever. Akina stayed close to Kiba as he caught up with the others.

A siren was heard from the back of the tunnel. Every guard and person in the factory ran to the holding cells. The group hid in the vents as they ran above them.

They found their way back to the lab. Wind Eagle made sure everything was clear before letting the others out. The group stared at the flower maiden.

Wind Eagle took his axe and swung at the glass. Kiba, Akina and Shy Deer knocked their bodies against the glass to help break it. Murky green water flowed from the cracked sphere, taking the flower maiden, Cheza, with it.

Shy Deer picked up the unconscious Cheza and looked back to her friends.

"Let's get out of here. They will probably be here any minute. I need someone to take the flower maiden. I will need open hands to use my bow. Robin's Song can you carry her?" asked Shy Deer.

Robin's Song took the flower maiden from her tribe sister. Shy Deer took her bow off her back and loosened the string on her arrows. Wind Eagle's grip tightened on his spear ad axe.

The group ran down a narrow hallway. Everything seemed fine until armed soldiers ran down the hallway in front of the group. Tsume saw a second hallway to his left.

"Down the corner now! It's the only way we'll get out of here!" shouted Tsume.

Robin's Song, Toboe, Akina, Hige and Blue ran down the hall first. Kiba and his siblings followed close behind. Tsume was at the back of the group.

A soldier aimed a gun and it hit Tsume in the shoulder. The gray wolf turned head over heels and landed on his back.

"No! Tsume!" yelled Shy Deer.

Shy Deer shot an arrow and it went through a soldier's throat, killing him instantly. Tsume had been knocked unconscious by his sudden accident. Shy Deer picked up the wounded gray wolf and ran after the others.

Wind Eagle had managed to open a six inch thick metal door with security codes. Shy Deer ran through the door as her brother forcefully closed it behind them. It seemed like it would be a safe journey from that point on.

On the other side of the door, the soldiers tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. A man, with shoulder length blue black hair, wearing a black cloak that covered his body and had a black eye patch over one eye, stepped out of the shadows. The soldiers took notice of dark figure right away.

"Master Darcia! What are you doing here?" asked a soldier.

The man, Darcia, looked at the soldier.

"I heard the alarm from the lab and decided to investigate. Three of those intruders were humans, the rest were all wolves. Those three humans looked like the prisoners that were captured from the village. Soldier that boy, the one not wearing a shirt or shoes, did you notice anything about him?" emotionlessly said Darcia.

The soldier stammered before he answered his master's question.

"He looked just like another of those savages that worship wolves. We couldn't tell much since none of us had our visors on, or had any realisation they were there." stammered the soldier.

Darcia turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Send note to the other noble families that I am leaving. I have to deal with a white wolf and an ancient legend." blankly said Darcia.

With that Darcia disappeared into the world of shadows.

The group had left the metal village far behind them. It would take about three days to get to the cliffs and they were half a day ahead of Darcia and his men.

Everyone decided to take shelter in a cave for the night. The only ones in the cave were Shy Deer and an unconscious Tsume. Wind Eagle and Robin's Song had gone on a romantic walk to catch up with each other. Kiba and Akina were out looking for more herbs for everyone's wounds. Hige, Blue and Toboe were out hunting. The flower maiden, Cheza, was outside the cave, basking in the moon light.

Shy Deer tossed another log on the fire before turning her attention back to Tsume. The gray wolf was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Shy Deer whipped the sweat out of Tsume's eyes. In a matter of seconds the native girl was crying into the gray wolf's chest.

"Please don't die Tsume. I can't lose you. I love you, Tsume. I love you." cried Shy Deer.

Shy Deer looked up to see Cheza standing in the cave entrance. The flower maiden walked across the cave floor and knelt by the crying native girl and wounded gray wolf.

"This one can help. This one knows how to heal. This one can save him." gently said Cheza.

Cheza placed a hand on Tsume's wound and breathed deeply. A wild wind blew through the cave nearly blowing out the fire. As soon as the wind came it left, as Cheza raised her hand.

Shy Deer looked at the flower maiden then at Tsume's shoulder. The wound was completely healed and any other injury was also healed. Shy Deer smiled and looked back to Cheza who was shyly smiling.

"Thank you, Cheza. You don't know how much this means to me." thanked Cheza.

Within the next hour the others returned. They had found little herbs and food, but that would have to wait for later. Right now everyone needed to get some sleep.

Hige, Blue and Toboe fell asleep in the corner. Wind Eagle and Robin's Song cuddled together for warmth. Akina was asleep by Kiba. Kiba looked as his sister sleeping next to the tempered wolf Tsume, with Cheza close to them.

The sight made Kiba smile. His brother was about to be married, he was in love and it looked like his sister had found someone to love too. The future might have been unknown to Kiba and the others, but somehow, someway, they would make it to the cliffs and save the world from darkness.

**I know that Kiba and Akina have just met, but this seemed like the right time for them to confess their feelings. There are plenty of storied, like old fairytales, were two characters just look at each other and they want to get married. And in nature animals that just met mate all the time. So this is a little bit of a rushed thing. I'd also like to know who your favorite character is in this story; you can give more than one if you like. Comment if you like the story and tell me your favorite character.**


	12. Death and Rebirth

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The group had been traveling since the sun had risen. It was over two days since they left the metal village. Half Moon cliff was only two hours ahead of them.

Since leaving the metal village no one had slept, ate, or even stopped to wrest. Things were tense and everyone was beginning to turn on each other.

Wind Eagle stopped and stared at the group. The young warrior then looked at the four wolves that came to his village.

"This is all your fault. If none of you had come to our village none of this would have happened. My parents would be alive, the tribe would be alive, everyone would have lived if you never came." shouted Wind Eagle.

Tsume, despite his wounded shoulder, punched Wind Eagle in the nose. Wind Eagle got off up the ground and wiped the blood from his nose. A growl came from the back of Tsume's throat.

"Next time you should think before opening your damned mouth. We did nothing to destroy your village. So shut the fuck up and keep moving." yelled Tsume.

Wind Eagle scowled and pointed his spear at Tsume.

"You have everything to do with my village's destruction. Those people didn't come until you came. Kiba has lived his entire life in our village and not once did we find any signs of people from the metal village. Soon after you four arrive they come with weapons and burn everything to the ground. I wouldn't be surprised if you, Tsume, were the one who brought those people to my people's land." retorted Wind Eagle.

Robin's Song and Shy Deer ran between Wind Eagle and Tsume, stopping a fight before it started.

"We can't act like this. The cliffs are almost in our sight. We've come this far with no signs of that Darcia character. Can you two just not try to kill each other until after we set the world right?" panted Shy Deer.

The two males agreed to not try and kill each other. No one believed them, so Robin's Song kept her fiancé within her sight and Shy Deer stayed close to Tsume to make sure he didn't fall behind.

The cliffs finally came within sight. Everyone was about to start climbing when the sound of a gun was heard. The group turned around and saw Darcia, a hundred men and an armed tank coming up from behind them. Wind Eagle turned to the others.

"Kiba, you Shy Deer and Cheza get up the cliffs. Take Robin's Song with you. I'm going to stay and fight. The rest of you can do what you like. Fight or run it doesn't matter, as long as we set the world right." instructed Wind Eagle.

Robin's Song put a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I'm staying with you, Wind Eagle. I love you and I will stay with you until the end of time. We will fight together as one." swore Robin's Song.

Wind Eagle smiled and looked at the others.

"What about you five? What will you do?" asked Wind Eagle.

Hige stepped forward.

"I'm going to stay and fight." declared Hige.

Blue walked to the side of her mate.

"I'll fight too. Toboe you should go with the others." insisted Blue.

Toboe nodded and ran to Kiba's side. Akina decided she wanted to go with Kiba and let the other's fight. Tsume also went so they would have some protection.

As the four teens began to run up the cliff path, the army came into striking range. The two native warriors charged at the men. Hige and Blue ran through the crowd, killing anyone who go in their way, and to the armed tank.

In a matter of moments Blue and Hige had reached the tank. They strike at the people guarding it. The three guards dropped dead in a few seconds.

Blue jumped to the top of the tank.

"We need to blow this thing up. Is there any kind of explosive on one of those dead soldiers?" shouted Blue.

Hige looked over the bodies and found twenty grenades. He and Blue activated the grenades, dropped them in the tank and ran for their lives. The tank exploded killing forty people and injuring another six (four of the soldier had at least one missing limb).

Combining the ones killed (or injured) from the explosion with the seven, Wind Eagle and Robin's Song had managed to kill, plus the seventeen Blue and Hige killed, that made the death total of sixty. Darcia only had thirty of his original hundred men left. But that did not matter to him. Darcia only cared about getting the flower maiden, why else would he have brought such few men and a poorly crafted tank to this battle?

Darcia looked around the battle field. The bodies of his dead and dying men laid everywhere. The two native humans lay dead in each other's arms. And the wolves that blew up his tank were also dead, killed by the explosion.

"Let's move out. We still have those four other wolves and that girl to take care of." ordered Darcia.

The remaining soldiers followed after their master up the cliff.

Kiba and his friends ran at their top speed for as long as they could handle it. They had already made it more than half way up the cliff. The top was about twenty minutes run left.

Suddenly Darcia and his men came into view. Shy Deer stopped and drew her bow. She looked over her shoulder to her brother.

"You have to run Kiba. If they are here that means the other's have failed and they are all dead. As long as you and Cheza get to the top of the cliff everything will be set right. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm willing to die so you can live. Hurry now before they come. Anyone else who wants to fight stay, everyone else follow my brother and keep each other safe." exclaimed Shy Deer.

Kiba and Akina ran up the cliff, Cheza riding on Akina's back. Toboe and Tsume stood on either side of Shy Deer. She let out a small sad smile and let her arrow fly.

The three jumped into battle. Toboe dodged a bullet and threw two men off the cliff side. Tsume killed three men and knocked another eight off the cliff. Shy Deer fired her arrows, killing eleven people, until she ran out.

Shy Deer drew her knife and ran into the battle. Only five men were left, but they had done some damage to Tsume and Toboe. Toboe was lying on the ground half dead. Tsume was balancing on three legs and had blood pouring from his wounds.

Shy Deer slashed the neck of a soldier that tried to kill her. Only three men remained, and two of them were injured. Darcia fled up the cliff with his one remaining strong soldier. One of the soldiers were about to aim their gun at Tsume, but Shy Deer ran in front of the gray wolf.

"Look out Tsume!" yelled Shy Deer.

Shy Deer was hit with by the bullet close to her heart. Finally the two soldiers gave into their wounds and fell to the ground dead. Tsume limped over to the native girl who just saved his life.

"Shy Deer, why did you save me?" asked Tsume.

Shy Deer shakily raised her hand and gently touched Tsume's cheek.

"I had to. Tsume, I have to tell you something before I die. I love you, Tsume. I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you, my Tsume." weakly confessed Shy Deer.

For the first time in his life Tsume let his expressions show. His face showed shock, surprise, happiness and sadness all at once. Tears flowed from Tsume's eyes.

"What is this feeling inside my chest? Are these tears? Am I crying? I don't cry. I don't have any emotion. Could this girl have penetrated my cold heart? Then could I really have feeling for her? Could I truly be in love?" thought Tsume.

Tsume could feel his heart begin to race and he finally realised the truth.

"I love you too, Shy Deer." whispered Tsume.

Toboe managed to drag himself closer to Shy Deer and Tsume. Shy Deer pat Toboe's head as Tsume lay beside her, their fingers intertwined as they held hands. The young girl smiled as the aurora danced over head.

"I have no regrets as I go to join my ancestors in the spirit world. My life has been filled with happiness and joy and now I have found love. I will join you soon father, mother and big brother in eternal sleep." silently said Shy Deer.

Shy Deer closed her eyes and fell into an endless sleep as the blowing snow covered her in a soft white blanket.

Kiba and Akina had reached the top of the cliff. The storm clouds broke to reveal the light of the full moon. Cheza began to steer on Akina's back. The black she-wolf let the flower maiden off her back.

Cheza's red unblinking eyes stared at the sky as she was bathed in the light of the full moon. Growths began to appear over and breath threw Cheza's skin. She opened her mouth and began to sing a slow, sad song.

Darcia and his remaining soldier made it to the cliff top. Akina noticed the soldier aiming his gun at Kiba and ran to defend him. The soldier shot Akina in the heart and Akina tour out the soldier's throat. Both dropped dead to the ground, dead in an instant.

Kiba looked at his lover then to the man than caused all his pain. Kiba growled as his teeth became fangs and his eyes showed their true yellow colour.

"You're the one that caused all this. You're the one who destroyed my village, killed my family and friends and the one who kept the flower maiden prisoner. I'm going to kill you for what you have done." shouted Kiba.

Darcia smiled and let out a maniacal chuckle.

"Do you know why you are the only one who lived? It was because you were the only one needed to open the door to the new world. Those others you brought meant nothing." told Darcia.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed Kiba.

Darcia rejoiced as the young wolf showed disbelief at his statement.

"The wolf of the white fang will bring the world into the light and save it from darkness. That prophecy is nothing but lies. There is no such thing as a perfect world. There will always be hatred, greed and suffering, because there is happiness, joy and laughter. Some of the wolves followed the path of light and became heroes; others followed the path of darkness and became demons of the night." exclaimed Darcia.

A thought crossed Kiba's mind. Concentrating hard the white wolf looked at the figure of the man disappear to show a dark black wolf with one yellow and one blue eye, standing in his place.

"You're a wolf! But how, how is it possible? How can you hunt your own species? How can you do so much evil and still manage to live? Answer me you flea bitten dog!" yelled Kiba.

Darcia dropped his human disguise and dropped into a fighting crouch.

"Because I am a demon!" bellowed Darcia.

Darcia lunged at Kiba. Kiba dropped his disguise and attacked in his true wolf form. The two clashed fang against fang, claw against claw.

Darcia had Kiba pinned down. The young wolf tried to escape, but was no match for his older rival.

"Any last words?" asked Darcia.

Kiba quickly thought of a plan and scowled at Darcia.

"Have fun in the afterlife." shouted Kiba.

Kiba jumped up and latched onto Darcia's throat. The evil black wolf struggled before giving out his last breath. Kiba threw the limb body to the ground. He clenched his bleeding side taking notice of it for the first time.

"That traitor must have done more damage than I thought. I still have to complete the prophecy. I came this far, I'm not turning back now. I have to do this for mom and dad, for my sibling, for my friends, my tribe and anyone else that Darcia has harmed. I am Fang Hear, second son of Two Spears and Singing Bow, the white wolf from the ancient legend." declared Kiba.

Kiba walked to the edge of the cliff. Cheza had still sung during the battle and the more she sang the more began to wilt. Cheza now looked like a woman in her lat sixties and she grew older by the second. Kiba held his head to the sky and repeated the ancient prayer that came into his head.

"Hear me spirits of the earth and sky. I come to you in a great time of need. The world has turned to ash and a new one must arise from the ashes. Now the doorway be opened and let the new world come forth." announced Kiba.

Suddenly Cheza's song stopped. If Kiba had looked behind his shoulder he would have found a white lunar flower and a pile of ashes were Cheza once sat. A light door opened and engulfed everything in a blinding white light. Kiba smiled as the light surrounded his body.

"It's for the best. Everything will be better this way. I swear it." whispered Kiba.

The light spread throughout the entire earth, destroying everything in its path. The old world had been destroyed and a new one was being born from the ashes.

**The next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Comment if you like the story.**


	13. New World

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

Kiba awoke in a flower covered field in his mountain valley home. His village was in the distance. Everyone was doing their daily tasks and all looked happy. In an instant Kiba knew he was in the new world.

Kiba saw his friends and siblings walking towards him. A smile crept onto Kiba's face and he ran to his siblings. Kiba ran to his friends and knocked his brother to the ground with a death hug. Wind Eagle tried to pry his brother's arms off his waist.

"You mind letting go of me Kiba? You're going to snap my spin with your death hug." exclaimed Wind Eagle.

Kiba let go of his brother and stood back up. Wind Eagle stood back up and went to Robin's Song's side. For the first time Kiba noticed Robin's Song was carrying a baby and his wolf friends all dressed in tribal clothing.

Tsume wore buck skin leggings and moccasins. The gray wolf was holding Shy Deer's hand at that moment. Hige wore buck skin leggings and a beaded vest. Blue wore a loose buck skin dress and moccasins. Toboe only wore leggings and had some feathers in his hair.

The baby started to squirm in Robin's Song's arms. The baby looked a lot like Cheza only with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Whose baby is that?" asked Kiba.

Wind Eagle looked at his brother in confusion.

"Don't you remember anything Kiba? Has one nap in a meadow made you lose your memory? That baby is mine and Robin's Song's daughter, Moon Flower." reminded Wind Eagle.

Kiba's face instantly light up with shock.

"That's your child? But you and Robin's Song aren't even married." gasped Kiba.

"I have been married to Robin's Song for the past year and been a father for five moons now. Have you forgotten all that in one nap?" recalled Wind Eagle.

Kiba raised his eyebrows and looked at Shy Deer and Tsume.

"A year? Then that means you are of age Shy Deer?" wondered Kiba.

Shy Deer nodded her head.

"Tsume and I have been married for nearly a moon." replied Shy Deer.

Hige decided to bump into the conversation.

"Never thought this bad tempered wolf would ever find a mate? Guess even a hot head like Tsume can find love." chuckled Hige.

Tsume looked at his friend and let out a low growl. Hige backed away, sweat pouring down his face.

"What was that about me being hot headed, chubby?" growled Tsume.

Toboe ran to stop Tsume before a fight started.

"Hige was just fooling around. Just leave him alone please big brother?" asked Toboe.

Now Kiba was shocked. He had never heard Toboe be so calm or call Tsume his brother. The white wolf was pretty sure Tsume was going to lash out at Toboe for calling him his brother, but instead Tsume smiled (Tsume never smiled) and pat Toboe on the head.

"You're right Toboe. I should learn to not take what Hige says to seriously. Why don't you go back to the village? I'll be right behind you kiddo." assured Tsume.

Toboe smiled and hugged Tsume. Tsume hugged Toboe back before they young red wolf ran back to the village. Soon the others followed after him. Kiba was exited to get back to the village. He was really excited to see his parents.

When they reached the village Kiba ran to his parents. Two Spears and Singing Bow were talking to Digging Badger when Singing Bow felt someone grab her around her waist. The young mother looked at her young wolf son crying into her back.

"Mom! I've missed you so much. I'm glad you're safe." cried Kiba.

Singing Bow confusedly looked at her son.

"Of course I am safe Kiba. You act as if I have died. We just talked a few moments age." remembered Singing Bow.

Two Spears put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Perhaps young Kiba has had a bad dream. He has been having them a lot lately." stated Two Spears.

Kiba let go of his mother and then clung to his father. Two Spears knew his son was sixteen, but Kiba was still sensitive like a small child. He could handle himself in battle and acted like his age like any other warrior, but he was also clingy when it came to his family.

Something that Two Spears suspected had come from how Kiba was orphaned all those years ago. Anyone who went through an incident like that, no matter what the age, would be clinging to what they cared most about for comfort. Digging Badger interrupted the family.

"I would hate to interrupt this family moment, but we have guests." said Digging Badger.

Kiba looked at a native man no older than forty. The man had free flowing shoulder length black hair, wore leggings, moccasins, a head band, some feathers in his hair and had on a long sleeved beaded jacket on. A native bag was across the man's chest and a knife was at his side.

Kiba gasped as he saw Akina standing near the man. Akina was dressed in a buck skin dress and had her hair in a single braid. A light smile covered Akina's face. She looked much stronger and happier than the last time Kiba saw her.

"This is Wise Owl. He is a lone shaman who has decided to join our tribe. He has become my apprentice. I will be announcing it tonight at the festival. I shall also be announcing his companion, Life Howl. Life Howl is a wolf around Fang Heart's age. Fang Heart why do you not show Akina around the village and introduce her to the other wolves of our tribe?" introduced Digging Badger.

Akina looked over to Wise Owl.

"Can go with Fang Heart and meet the other wolves Wise Owl?" asked Akina.

Wise Owl smiled and nodded to Akina.

"You may go Life Howl. I will see you at the festival tonight." told Wise Owl.

Kiba took the young black wolf with him to meet his friends, again.

"So Fang Heart what is it like to live in a tribe?" asked Akina.

"Only the shaman, chief and elders of the tribe call me Fang Heart. Everyone else calls me Kiba. You can call me Kiba to." insisted Kiba.

Akina smiled at the white wolf.

"You can call me Akina. Wise Owl only calls me by my real name, Life Howl, when we are around others or during searten ceremonies. I'm really excited to be joining your tribe, Kiba. I've never seen another wolf before. I know we just met Kiba, but I feel like we are already old friend." excitedly said Akina.

"Yes old friends." whispered Kiba.

Kiba's friend's came into view. Akina was exited to meet everyone.

"Akina this is my elder brother Wind Eagle, his wife Robin's Song and their baby daughter Moon Flower. This is my sister Shy Deer and her husband Tsume. And this is Blue and her mate Hige. The kid is Tsume's little brother, Toboe. Everyone this is Akina. She's going to be joining our tribe." introduced Kiba.

Hige looked at Akina.

"You're not too bad looking. A lot prettier than any of the woman in the tribe." insisted Hige.

In an instant Hige was hit over the head and ended up face first on the ground. Blue frowned and crossed her arms.

"The nerve of some men. You put me in this condition and you flirt with the first new woman you see. You'll never change Hige." grumbled Blue.

Shy Deer looked at her best friend. A hand went over her mouth when Shy Deer realised what Blue was talking about.

"Blue you're not…congratulations. I'm so happy for you." exclaimed Shy Deer.

The others soon followed. Wind Eagle and Robin's Song smiled at Blue, Moon Flower asleep in her mother's arms.

"Well I'll be. Never thought this would happen." stated Wind Eagle.

"It's great to have someone to talk to about this sort of thing." chuckled Robin's Song.

Hige got off the ground and listened to his friend's conversation.

"When did you find out?" asked Toboe.

"When did she find out what?" wondered Hige.

"Digging Badger told me this morning, but it's been two weeks all together." told Blue.

Tsume smirked and put his hand on his head.

"Can't imaging chubby here in that kind of position? But it would have happened eventually." sighed Tsume.

Hige was now getting annoyed. He didn't get what everyone else was talking about and it involved him.

"What position can't you imagine me in?" barked Hige.

Akina smiled at Blue.

"Will you still be able to hunt in your condition?" asked Akina.

"Condition? What condition? What is everyone talking about?" screamed Hige.

Kiba looked at his best friend then back to his mate.

"Do you want me to tell him, or should you?" wondered Kiba.

"Tell me what!" groaned Hige.

Blue walked to her mate.

"I'll tell him, Kiba. Hige I don't know how to say this but I have to come out and say it." began Blue.

"What do you want to tell me? What is going on? Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything that's going on?" complained Hige.

Blue grabbed her mate's hand and placed in on her stomach.

"Hige, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." confessed Blue.

Hige jerked and stepped back from his mate.

"You're what! You mean that I'm going to be a father. This can't be happening. This just can't be." panicked Hige.

Blue tried to calm her mate down.

"You need to calm down Hige. I'm really pregnant. I just found out this morning. I'm going to have twins." exclaimed Blue.

"T-t-twins! I'm going to be the father of twins." gasped Hige.

Blue's face saddened as she looked at her mate's shocked face.

"You're not happy are you." sighed Blue.

Hige hugged Blue.

"I'm more than happy Blue… I'm thrilled…excited. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. And you're my pups' mother. This is more than I could ever dream of." confessed Hige.

Everyone started to congratulate Hige and Blue on becoming parents.

Kiba pulled Akina away from the others. The two wolves ran together across the field and up a hill. The sun was about to set when Kiba and Akina made it to the top of the hill.

"What a beautiful sunset." said Akina.

"It's not half as beautiful as you, Akina." flirted Kiba.

Akina smiled and looked into Kiba's eyes.

"I look forward to getting to know you Kiba." confessed Akina.

"I look forward to getting to know you to, Akina." replied Kiba.

The two wolves patiently kissed as the sun set for the first time in a new world.

**And they all lived happily ever after. So what do you think? I'd really like some more reviews on this story. I was wondering if any of you have found some fan art for my story. I've been looking for some and haven't found any. I'm thinking about writing a continued series about everyone's kids and Darcia might make a reappearance in my next story. Leave some comments and ideas of what you would like to have happen in the next story.**


End file.
